Fassade
by The Karma Killer
Summary: Un hombre va solo por la vida y la muerte...Songfic...(soy malísima para los summaries y aparte soy nueva en esto...)


Un hombre caminaba en silencio, solo como siempre desde que tenía memoria lo había hecho, por el camino que subía al pueblo a las faldas del santuario. ¿a dónde se dirigía?. Ni él mismo lo sabía, solamente dejaba que sus pies lo guiaran a "algún lugar". Iba con un paso lento, como si la vida misma le causara mucha pesadumbre, como si su vida, fuera…el mismo infierno.

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

Al verlo, la gente comenzaba a alejarse de su paso, como si se tratase de una peste, aquel hombre, seguía caminando sin aparentemente mirar a nadie, como si nadie le importara. Los niños a su paso corrían despavoridos junto a sus madres, parecía que los mismos animales lo repudiaban. Todos los seres vivientes al parecer, no deseaban verlo, quizá deseaban que jamás hubiese nacido, o por lo menos, eso pensaba él. Pocos minutos pasaron para que el pueblo quedara en completo silencio al paso de…aquel hombre que…no tenía un camino verdadero que seguir….nada verdadero había en su vida……

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

Nunca, en ningún momento, alguien se había acercado a él para conversar, nadie se había tomado la molestia de conocerlo, solamente juzgaban aquello que veían pero que no conocían. Desde su más tierna infancia había estado solo, jamás encontró una mano amiga que lo ayudara a levantarse cuando caía, una sonrisa que lo reconfortara en los momentos difíciles. Iba por la vida solo, y recorría el sendero de su propia vida de la misma manera.

_I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a..._

Había veces en que incluso pensaba que su misma sombra le huía, sin embargo, quizá porque él iba sobre ella no tenía oportunidad de correr al encontrarse apresada por sus pasos. Otras tantas se preguntaba si todas aquellas almas que cargaba en su espalda habrían sido capaces de dejar su interior vacío sin nada que ofrecer más que la sensación de miedo y destrucción a todo aquello que le rodeaba, ahora era solo un cascarón, dentro del cual…ya no existía nada. Quizá tenía lo que merecía, permanecer solo, y aunque él alguna vez amó ese estado, cuando el tiempo se le vino encima y deseaba que alguien pudiera ayudarlo…redimirlo…aceptarlo…amarlo…era demasiado tarde

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone  
_  
Ese hombre que se encontraba en la más profunda soledad y en la más profunda depresión llegó a las puertas de una enorme casa que no era otra que su mismo hogar, el único refugio que conocía para poder calmar el remolino de emociones que le embargaban todo su ser. Muchos años habían pasado y mucho tiempo había soportado las presiones de sus actos. Hoy, ya no podía soportar tanto dolor. Dolor que siempre vivió con él y que jamás tuvo forma de escape. La gente le temía, sus compañeros lo despreciaban y Dios parecía haberlo abandonado por completo, ahora se daba cuenta de lo difícil que era vivir en esa situación. Muchas veces se jactó ser fuerte, pero su fortaleza emocional flaqueaba constantemente. Se dirigió a su cuarto donde encontró algo que podía serle útil, era una pequeña daga oxidada, la miró por unos momentos…y con ella hizo unos cortes verticales en sus antebrazos hasta las muñecas.

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
and where I walk alone_

Comenzó a sentir la sangre correr por sus brazos y dejó caer el instrumento con el que había hecho las heridas, de las cuales no dejaba de salir aquel líquido que corría por sus venas. Por un momento el dolor físico fue mucho más fuerte que el dolor que sentía en el alma. Su vida sería un tributo a todas aquellas que había robado. En un momento la visión le falló y cayó al piso, su sangre se encontraba regada por el lugar. Estaba seguro que nadie se enteraría de su muerte hasta mucho tiempo después, después de todo, nadie se interesaba por él, cerró sus ojos, pensaba que la muerte por fin había llegado. Cuanto tiempo permaneció así, no lo supo, solo abrió los ojos que pensó jamás volvería a abrir, para su sorpresa seguía con vida. Con dificultad miró sus brazos, las heridas seguían ahí y él…también….incluso la muerte no lo deseaba cerca._  
_

_Read between the lines of what's  
fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos e inmediatamante como si se tratara de una ilusión se vio así mismo caminando hacia el sendero de la muerte, nuevamente solo y por un momento comprendió que tanto en la vida como en la muerte estaría siempre de esa manera, solo, que ese sería su castigo por los pecados cometidos. La muerte no lo deseaba y la vida tampoco, era solamente un ser que vagaría para toda la eternidad sin un lugar a dónde ir, sin esperanzas ni nada que lo mantuviera en un lado u otro. 

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

Durante ese lapso, vio su vida pasar en segundos. Las imágenes le golpeaban la mente. Los rostros de sus víctimas se le presentaban uno tras otro, los recordaba por primera vez, y ellos parecían gritarle que jamás lo aceptarían entre ellas, que padecería en vida por todo el daño que había causado, lo pagaría no con su vida, sino en la vida misma. Y por primera vez, la culpa se apoderó de él, una lágrima efímera escapó de sus ojos. Jamás descansaría en paz, comprendía porque nunca nadie se preocupaba por él, conocía ahora las razones para que lo odiaran y principalmente, porque tendría que ir solo por la vida.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Till then I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...  
_

Y ese estado, permaneció lo que a él le pareció toda una eternidad. Las heridas le escocían, el dolor punzaba latente en sus brazos, las lágrimas seguían emanando de sus ojos aún en contra de su propia voluntad si es que todavía tenía. En otros tiempos, nunca concibió la idea del llanto, era muestra de debilidad, pero en esta ocasión, la verdadera justicia le había hecho probar la amargura de las lágrimas. La idea de quitarse la vida muchas veces le había tentado cada vez que se miraba así mismo como una amenaza para la vida, cuando la gente le temía, cuando al acercarse por una simple manzana en el pueblo, la gente huía despavorida, cuando sus compañeros le negaban el habla. Cuando la soledad le embargaba el alma.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a…  
_

Abrió los ojos bruscamente y se encontró en su cama. Miró a su alrededor, aquellos rostros de las paredes de su casa lo observaban como siempre con sus semblantes de pánico. Un sentimiento de congoja le embargó el pensamiento, el caballero de la casa de Cáncer estiró sus brazos para verlos, se encontraban sin rasguño alguno. Todo había sido un sueño…un mal sueño, en el cuál todo había sido tan real, todas aquellas sensaciones verdaderamente las había experimentado, el dolor de las heridas, el correr de su sangre, el llanto, pero sobre todo, la soledad, la soledad que a pesar de visitarlo durante el sueño, venía también a presentarse ahora que por fín se encontraba despierto.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Till then I walk alone_


End file.
